


Driving Lessons

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel <i>really</i> wanted to meet the cop she saw every morning on her way to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Day 2 of my **Rachel Love Fest** inspired by [](http://womenlovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**womenlovefest**](http://womenlovefest.livejournal.com/). You can find Rachel's thread at the fest [here](http://womenlovefest.livejournal.com/65552.html).

Rachel had been driving to work in the city, stuck in bumper to bumper traffic, when she first laid eyes on him. He had been helping an elderly woman who'd had a flat tire and his otherwise pristine uniform had been streaked with grease as he pumped the jack.

She hadn't been in American long and most of her time was spent in the city working in the cutthroat world of finance surrounded by brusque predatory men, but she had known instantly that he was different. It was more than just his uniform, although she did like a man in uniform, but she could tell that he was kind and good. She had been stuck in traffic long enough to watch as he not only fixed the tire but talked with the woman, making her smile.

Once traffic had started to move Rachel had been afraid she'd never see him again, but that street must have been part of his morning patrol because, now that she was looking, she saw him every day after that. His strong arms and kind face quickly became the highlight of her morning commute.

Every day as she passed she tried to think of a way to meet him. But she surprised herself when, after weeks of watching him, she impulsively turned the wheel hard and purposely stepped on the gas instead of the brakes, literally crashing into him.

As she jerked forward into the seat belt, panic set in. What had she done? It wasn't like her to be so reckless and this was beyond even that. She'd _purposely_ rear ended a _police car_. She was trying to make sense of what she'd done when there was a knock on her window. She lowered it and dazedly looked up to meet worried blue eyes.

"M'am, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered. She opened the door and stepped out of the car to inspect the damage. "I'm so sorry...I'm new to America." She knew it was a weak excuse and not very accurate but the last thing she needed was a hefty ticket for reckless driving.

"Not used to driving on the right side of the road, huh?"

"No," she lied.

He grinned at her and held out his hand. "Officer Williams. Danny Williams."

"Rachel," she said taking his hand.

"Well Rachel," he said letting his hand linger for a moment before dropping it. "We can't have inexperienced drivers out on the roads. I should refer you to traffic school--"

"Oh please," Rachel begged. "I work in the city and they'll fire me if I have to miss all that time."

His eyes softened as he looked at her, his gaze making her stomach flip. "I said I _should_ refer you to traffic school. But maybe I could give you lessons in the evenings instead."

"Would you?" Rachel asked. "That would be perfect. Let me give you my number." Rachel rushed back to the car and dug a business card out of her purse, writing her cell phone number on the back.

"Call me anytime," she told him seriously, letting her fingers linger on his as she handed him the card.

"I will," he murmured. "Are you good to drive?"

"I think so," Rachel replied "There isn't much damage."

He nodded. "I'll call you tonight then...to set up a time for a driving lesson."  
"Of course," she agreed. "I look forward to it."

Once she was back in her car, Rachel immediately began planning what she was going to wear on their first date. Officer Williams could call it a "driving lesson" all he wanted but she knew a date when she saw one and she couldn't be happier.  



End file.
